villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
United Nations Anti-Terrorist Coalition
The United Nations Anti-Terrorist Coalition (UNATCO) is an international counter-terrorist organization founded by the United Nations as the military branch of the organization. It claims to stop the rise of terrorism; however, in reality, it is a secret organization that assists the elusive Majestic 12 organization and their global hegemony all over the world. History Foundation UNATCO was founded shortly after the events of Deus Ex: Human Revolution during the early 21st century (2020's) when global terrorism was on the rise and many of its member states were suffering from it. In response, many UN members had joined forces to combat the rise of international terrorism and began hiring many agents. The organization was founded by executive order according to Walton Simons however a newspaper mentions a UNATCO charter possibly revealing a UN like structure. In 2042, Separatist leader Leon Woods now leader of the newly declared National Secessionist Forces announces plans to liberate northern California, Washington State, Montana and Oregon causing a new insurgency and a declaration of war causing Leon Woods to be killed in an infamous last stand in 2045 however the NSF remains active. Deus Ex In the year 2052, UNATCO is at war with the NSF and other Separatists all across the United States. JC Denton is sent to Liberty Island where NSF separatists have captured territory in the area and the ruins of the Statue of Liberty. UNATCO is currently waging war against other secessionist groups alongside the US government as according to an e-mail the State of Texas is now a complete Battlefield fought between UNATCO/US military forces and NSF/Separatist insurgents. UNATCO starts out as good but overtime it is discovered that it is ran by Majestic-12 and the director Joseph Manderley, is part of a global conspiracy and that the organization is secretly used to assist the Majestic-12 Global Hegemony. The player can then go against them if the wish. UNATCO is based in Liberty Island and receives financial support from FEMA director Walton Simons. Majestic-12 actually has secret facilities hidden very deep within the Headquarters and usually stores all of the weapons and technology that MJ12 needs to sustain their dominance over the world. In an e-mail sent in the game, UNATCO is implied to be at war with the NSF in Texas as the state is described as a war-torn hellhole. Post-Collapse When the world was hit hard with The Collapse, the world had completely collapsed. Governments and Economies fell apart and entire nations had even disintegrated overnight resulting in global chaos and more violence, war, and terrorism. UNATCO had not survived and completely collapsed at that time in ''Deus Ex: Invisible War. ''In 2072, the UNATCO Headquarters is seen again in a cameo in Liberty Island and is complete ruin at this time. By that year, UNATCO was replaced by WTO (World Trade Organization), which was also a pawn working for the Illuminati and led by the former Silhouette leader. UNATCO's headquarters also becomes a battlefield during the Battle of Liberty Island between the Illuminati and the Knights Templar. Military UNATCO is an international counter-terrorist military organization and receives troops and funding from multiple nations. Their soldiers are very powerful and technologically advanced with the best military gear and equipment they can get their hands on. UNATCO Soldiers are heavily trained and are well prepared to deal with situations in regards to terrorism. UNATCO's base of operations is global but their HQ is set up in the United States on Liberty Island and is a very well made and rich building by 2052. UNATCO is very well armed and technologically advanced, but in reality they use their resources to support the MJ12 global dictatorship and often kills resistance towards MJ12 and often labels resistance fighters as terrorists. Notable Members Leaders *Joseph Manderley *Walton Simons Current Operatives *Alex Jacobson *Sam Carter *Jaime Reyes *Kaplan *Shannon *Janice Reed *Jordan Shea *Jock *UNATCO Soldiers Former Operatives *Jordan Shea (Resigned) *JC Denton (Defected) *Paul Denton (Defected) *Gunther Hermann (Deceased) *Anna Navarre (Deceased) Gallery UNATCO un version.png|UNATCO Emblem. UNATCOTrooperConcept.png|Up-close shot of a UNATCO Trooper. 273px-Unatco troop.jpg|UNATCO Operative. 567px-UNATCOHQ.jpg|UNATCO headquarters in Liberty Island, New York. 276px-PhilipMead.png Unatco un version-2.png 220px-Manderleyup.jpg UNATCO Trooper.jpg UNATCO manderley.jpg|Manderley's office. UNATCOHQLobby.jpg|UNATCO HQ lobby. Trivia *After Deus Ex was released in the year 2000, Ion Storm had created a UNATCO website for marketing but following the September 11 Attacks, the website could've been viewed as too believable and so it was shut down and is currently defunct. *The motto of UNATCO is from the Sententiae of Publilius Syrus: "Nihil aliud scit necessitas quam vincere," loosely, "Necessity knows nothing else but victory." Category:Organizations Category:Military Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Fictionalized Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hypocrites Category:Traitor Category:Pawns Category:Liars Category:Hegemony Category:Elitist Category:Opportunists Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Conspirators Category:Game Bosses Category:Monarchs Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Terrorists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Murderer Category:Spy Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Propagandists Category:Gaolers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Brutes Category:Enforcer Category:Oppressors Category:Deus Ex Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Extremists Category:Mongers